Kau Pembohong
by Almerstepleton
Summary: Byun Baekhyun si tukang roti. Park Chanyeol si pengantar pizza. Jongin dan Luhan selalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat mendengar cerita tentang kisah cinta sahabat mereka itu. Kisah cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun, si tukang roti yang menyimpan berbagai macam senapan dan bahan peledak di bawah kasurnya. CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO


EXO © milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan kita semua hehe

Kau pembohong © almerstepleton

no plagiat y

selamat membaca sayang.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pelayan toko roti yang ada di salah satu perempatan jalan Mapo-gu. Ia sudah terbiasa menghirup aroma roti yang baru dikeluarkan dari panggangan atau manisnya aroma selai stroberi di pagi hari. Tangannya begitu pas memelintir adonan hingga membentuk sebuah _croissant_ , menyemprot krim putih dan cokelat ke dalam roti isi, atau sekedar menaburi biji kismis diatas adonan roti coklat pesanan bibi Yixing. Ia hapal betul saat-saat dimana pemanggang berdenting menandakan kematangan. Denting yang dapat membuatnya terlonjak senang.

Sungguh, sebenarnya, dari hati Baekhyun yan paling dalam, ia sangat bersyukur atas kehidupannya. Apalagi ketika bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang pria tinggi, tampan, dan mempunyai tatapan yang begitu menakjubkan. Tatapan yang selalu menyiratkan kesenangan, tanpa adanya celah buruk sedikitpun. Begitu polos dan kekanakkan, namun indah. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kebaikkan. Bahasanya begitu halus, lembut, hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa meleleh kemana-mana.

Chanyeol pertama kali mengunjungi toko roti tempat Baekhyun bekerja di akhir bulan februari dengan memakai seragam oranye mencolok yang sebenarnya menggelikan. Namun hati Baekhyun berdegup begitu kencang saat kedua mata bulat pria itu bertemu pandang dengan miliknya. Baekhyun ingat betul bagaimana gugupnya ia ketika Chanyeol memesan beberapa _muffin_ hangat dengan suaranya yang begitu berat dan seksi. Bahkan tangannya sampai gemetar. Namun sejak saat itu, pria tinggi dengan senyum menawan itu selalu menggunjungi tokonya. Setiap hari.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pengantar _pizza_ dari toko kecil di salah satu ujung jalan Mapo-gu. Pria yang setiap paginya selalu mengenakan seragam oranye dengan logo _pizza_ di bagian dada dan mengendarai motor keluaran tahun 2007. Ia sudah terbiasa menyapa para pelanggan setiap hari. Lidahnya sudah benar-benar hapal dengan kata-kata salam dan sapa. Bibirnya sudah terlatih untuk tersenyum dengan ramah. Bahkan karena terlalu ramah, tetangganya, Oh Sehun–seorang remaja pucat introvert yang sedikit aneh–selalu berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung bergelung di bawah selimut tebal dengan ketakutan jika melihat Chanyeol— Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa, namun ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan itu.

Sejujurnya, jika ia dipaksa untuk berkata jujur, jauh di jurang hatinya yang paling curam, bisa dikatakan bahwa ia menikmati hidupnya. Terutama saat ia bertemu Baekhyun, lelaki mungil dengan baju pelayan yang kebesaran. Wajahnya begitu menggemaskan dan tatapannya seolah bersinar terang. Belum lagi kulitnya terlihat putih dan halus. Manis sekali.

Chanyeol menyadari debaran cinta pertamanya saat melihat Baekhyun memoles krim pada _muffin-muffin_ kecil dengan hati-hati. Sejak itu, ia selalu mampir ke toko roti yang ada di perempatan jalan setiap hari, bahkan sekedar untuk membeli air mineral. Bahkan ia sering lalai terhadap tugasnya untuk mengantarkan pesanan piza dan nyaris dipecat.

Menggelikan bagi Baekhyun, dan terasa begitu bodoh bagi Chanyeol. Namun mereka akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih, tepat di hari salju pertama turun. Sangat konyol, terutama bagi Jongin dan Luhan yang selalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat mendengar cerita tentang kisah cinta sahabat mereka itu.

Kisah cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun, si _tukang roti_ yang menyimpan berbagai macam senapan dan bahan peledak di bawah kasurnya.

* * *

"Baek, apa kau mau ku antar?"Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati kekasihnya duduk di atas sofa merah dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi. Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya dengan tangan yang sibuk menuangkan air ke gelas kaca yang sudah kusam dan pinggirannya sudah sedikit retak. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lain. Memperhatikan jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat lemari es.

Pukul 08.36

"Aku akan berjalan kaki saja nanti." Baekhyun mencoba kembali memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Badannya bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Baek, sayang," Chanyeol mendekat, beranjak menaiki kasur mereka yang langsung mengeluarkan derit memilukan. Tangannya mengelus paha Baekhyun lembut, menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa sepertinya ia harus membeli kasur baru—Kasurnya yang sekarang sudah benar-benar reot dan hampir rubuh. "Kau harus bangun sekarang. Jika kau tidur lagi, kau bisa terlambat."

Baekhyun mengerang gemas, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku bangun." Seandainya Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun baru tidur selama 3 jam, pasti lelaki itu tak akan membangunkannya.

Maniknya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih setia di sampingnya, mengenakan pakaian oranye serta logo berbentuk _pizza_ di bagian dada yang sebenarnya sungguh terlihat memuakkan, "Tak biasanya kau berangkat kerja jam segini. Apa ada pesanan yang harus kau antar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kedua kakinya membawanya turun dari kasur dan mengambil helm yang ada di dalam lemari kecil di sudut ruangan. "Ya. Seseorang sepertinya sedang merayakan pesta dan menjadikan _pizza_ sebagai hidangan utama."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendengus geli, "Biasanya pesta dirayakan dengan kue, bukan _pizza_."

"Hei, saat aku ulang tahun lima tahun lalu, ibuku membelikanku _pizza_ yang sangat besar! Tentu saja pesta dengan _pizza_ adalah hal yang menakjubkan, Baek. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak _pizza_!" Chanyeol menggebu-gebu, tak terima.

"Ya, Aku tahu kau suka _pizza_. Seorang pengantar _pizza_ yang sangat menyukai _pizza_. Jadi itu alasanmu menolak untuk mencari pekerjaan lain, bukan?" lelaki mungil itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Padahal masih banyak pekerjaan yang gajinya lebih besar dari pada pengantar _pizza_." wajahnya mengerut kesal. Lucu sekali. Chanyeol sampai gemas.

"Oh, Baek, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." Si jangkung berjalan mendekat, menunduk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, "Aku menyukai pekerjaanku, okay? Jika aku suka, aku lebih bersemangat untuk bekerja." Chanyeol mengecup hangat pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sedikit menggesekan hidungnya ke helaian cokelat milik pacarnya itu. Ia bisa mengendus aroma stroberi.

"Aku pergi dulu Baek, sampai jumpa."

Dan senyum konyolnya terpahat sebagai tanda perpisahan. Chanyeol berjalan keluar dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara mesin motor yang dinyalakan lalu beberapa saat kemudian, suara itu menjauh. Chanyeol sudah pergi.

Ia menghela napas. pandangannya menyusuri ruangan sempit dan sederhana ini. Hanya ada satu buah lemari, kompor, sofa merah dan kulkas kecil di ujung ruangan serta kasur yang sudah sangat reot. Bahkan televisi saja tidak ada. Benar benar membosankan. Tentu saja, mereka tinggal di sebuah flat kecil yang ada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak cinta, pasti ia sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan tak sudi tinggal di kandang tikus seperti ini.

ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian atas ruangan. Beberapa laba-laba telah membangun jaring rupanya. Mungkin nanti ia akan mengajak Chanyeol untuk bersih-bersih.

Tangannya terarah menuju ke belakang leher, mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa gatal. Baekhyun berusaha mengingat dimana Chanyeol meletakkan penyemprot nyamuk. Namun saat itu, Handphonenya berbunyi. membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia melihat sekilas nama yang tertera di layar;

 _Incoming call_

 _Jalang Keparat_

Jempolnya menekan tombol hijau.

Terdengar suara cempreng seseorang– atau dua orang?– yang bergema diujung sana. Seperti sedang saling bercanda dan tertawa. Baekhyun memijit keningnya yang mendadak terasa pening.

"Halo, Lu, jika kau menelponku hanya untuk mendengarkanmu mengoceh dengan Jongin, lebih baik kumatikan sambungannya dan kembali tidur."

"Hei, hei Baekhyun, santai bro!" suara Luhan terdengar nyaring, diikuti kekehan menjengkelkan dari Jongin. "Kau harus tahu Baek, tadi Jongin meremas bokong seorang wanita di supermarket. Dan kau tahu apa? Kau tahu tidak _bro_ , ternyata dia bukan wanita. Hahaha. Dia seorang laki-laki dan wajahnya sangat cantik! Oh, Jongin bisa dibuatnya belok—

"Lu!" Baekhyun pedar hati.

"Hahaha, okay _babe_ , kau ganas sekali! Apa kau sedang datang bulan?", ibu jari Baekhyun hampir memencet tombol merah, "Jangan dimatikan dulu Baek, Kita punya pekerjaan!"

"Baiklah," Baekhyun menguap, "Cepat katakan kau dimana sekarang! Dasar jalang perawan, aku sangat mengantuk. Jangan membuang waktuku!"

"Kami sudah di markas. dan aku laki-laki, bocah tengik!"

"Jangan sampai terlambat atau aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu kepada si pengantar _pizza_. " Kali ini suara Jongin yang terdengar.

"Aku tahu, hitam."

"Bedebah! Aku ini seksi sialan." Baekhyun bisa mendengar— secara imajinatif— Jongin menepuk-nepuk dadanya, percaya diri. "Ingat Baek, segera kemari atau penismu kuganti dengan vagina karet!"

Sambungan terputus dengan pecah tawa Luhan dan Jongin sebagai penutup.

Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Merunduk, agar bisa melihat bagian bawah ranjang. Tangannya terjulur menggapai-gapai hingga jarinya tersantuk benda keras lalu menariknya. Sebuah kotak, dengan tulisan ' _ARMA'_ di bagian atasnya. Sedikit tertutup debu karena sudah lama tak dibersihkan. Baekhyun melepaskan pengaitnya, menampakkan beragam senjata api dan berbagai perlengkapan menembak. Sekotak "pacar kedua" Baekhyun.

Ia mengambil sebuah pistol semi otomatis dan _revolver_ lalu menimbang-nimbang mana yang harus ia bawa. Namun matanya terpaku pada sebuah _revolver caliber .44_ mengkilat dengan _grip_ cokelat terang yang belum pernah ia lihat. Tangannya terjulur, menarik benda itu keluar dari kotak. Tidak ada goresan. Senjata itu masih baru. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia membeli senjata itu.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan kening yang berkerut bingung.

* * *

Pintu kayu berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran mewah dibuka dengan tidak berperasaan. Byun Baekhyun memasuki ruangan, dengan kaus putih dan celana selutut, begitu kontras dengan wajah angkuh yang tengah dipakainya sekarang. Dia melangkah menuju tangga, menginjak anak-anak tangga satu persatu dengan kesal.

"Hey bedebah! Kalian dimana?" Baekhyun berteriak keras sekali sampai urat lehernya terlihat menonjol. Kakinya mempercepat langkah. Gigi-giginya menggeretak, tak sabar ingin menggigit dan melukai seseorang yang telah memanggilnya bocah tengik.

" _Kami berada di balkon, sayangku!"_

Hah, ia kenal suara cempreng dengan logat kewanita-wanitaan itu. Baekhyun melangkah cepat ke arah balkon. Di sana, terlihat seorang pria mungil yang sedang duduk sembari memutar-mutarkan _revolver_ di tangan kanannya. Mulutnya mendecih. Ia mengeluarkan senapan semi otomatis dari sakunya dan mengacungkan benda itu ke hadapan Luhan, bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mengacungkan sebuah _revolver_ keluaran terbaru.

"Well," Luhan menjilat bibir atasnya, "Kau terlambat 3 menit 40 detik, Byun sayangku."

"Taxinya mogok sebentar tadi. Lagi pula, siapa yang kau panggil bocah tengik hah?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil perawan hah? Mau mati ya?"

"Hei," Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan senampan _cheese_ _cake_ dan sebuah botol sampanye. "Hentikanlah, kalian seperti wanita gila saja!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Lelaki berkulit redup itu menelan ludah tak nyaman, "Um, maksudku, hentikanlah perkelahian kalian. Kita sedang ingin membahas tugas kita, kan?"

Hening. mereka tampak berpikir. Cukup lama sampai terdengar helaan dari Baekhyun dan Luhan mengurut keningnya yang tegang. "Baiklah, kau benar Jongin." Luhan meletakkan _revolver_ nya di atas meja, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang meletakkan senapannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Baiklah teman," Jongin meletakkan botol sampanye dan tiga piring _cheese cake_ di atas meja, "Kita mulai saja."

"Oke," Luhan menuangkan sampanye ke dalam gelas kacanya, "Tadi malam aku dan Jongin menemui Kim Young Min, ia meminta kita menghabisi seorang Kepala Mafia."

Baekhyun menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap Luhan, "Baiklah. Berapa yang ia tawarkan?"

"5 juta won." Jongin ikut duduk di samping mereka, Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya santai.

"Bukankah Kim Young Min itu… si Kepala Mafia yang cukup hebat? Kasus kejahatannya beberapa kali muncul di permukaan bukan? Tapi setelah beberapa hari kasusnya seperti terlupakan begitu saja."

"Kau benar Baek, dia mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dekat dengan kepala polisi. Mungkin karena itu kejahatannya tidak dapat diadili." Luhan menyesap cairan bening kekuningan itu, merasakan hangatnya anggur putih yang mengalir di tenggorokannya.

"Lalu mengapa dia membutuhkan kita untuk menghabisi kepala mafia lainnya?" Baekhyun tampak berpikit sejenak, "Oh apa itu saingannya?"

"Entahlah. Dia tak ingin memberitahu alasannya. Ia hanya memberikan identitas target yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu membantu. Nama target adalah Kevin—

Luhan menghela napas lelah, "Bukan Kevin, Jongin. Namanya Richard."

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah, namanya Richard." Jongin hanya tertawa konyol mendengar kebodohannya sendiri. "Yang pasti aku sedikit mencemaskan si Richard Richard itu. Maksudku, untuk apa Kim Young Min menggunakan jasa kita jika ia mampu melakukannya sendiri? Kau mengerti? Maksudku… ini terlalu mencurigakan."

"Ya, aku juga memikirkan hal itu Jongin. Seseorang sekelas Kim Young Min meminta bantuan. ia terlihat seperti seorang pecundang sekarang." Baekhyun menuangkan sampanye ke dalam gelas miliknya dan ikut menikmati.

Luhan mengambil garpu dan memotong _cheese cake_ nya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, "Setahuku, Richard sudah punya nama di Cina. Beberapa kasus penipuan, pencucian uang, dan yang paling menggemparkan adalah perdagangan organ dalam illegal."

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Penasaran. "Lalu?"

"Dia…sempat membantai kelompok lainnya. Kau tahu? beberapa penjahat Cina kelas kakap dan kelompok lainnya yang mengganggu. Ia terlalu kuat untuk ukuran laki-laki berusia 26 tahun." Terdapat jeda sebentar ketika Luhan memasukkan potongan _cheese cake_ lalu mengunyahnya perlahan, "Lebih dari 36 orang bersimbah darah dalam semalam. 36 orang, Baekhyun. 36 orang melawan Richard dan salah satu bawahannya. Bisa kau bayangkan? Pria itu gila."

Baekhyun mengetuk meja tak setuju. "Xi Luhan, kau menerima pekerjaan yang mengharuskan kita membunuh orang sehebat itu? Kau gila?!"

Tentu saja. Mereka hanya sekelompok pembunuh yang tidak terlalu terkenal. belum begitu ahli. Mereka baru membunuh kurang lebih hanya 9 orang, itupun bukanlah orang yang besar dan berbahaya. Mereka baru memulai bisnis ini tahun lalu! apa yang Xi Luhan itu harapkan dari tiga manusia dengan pengalaman dangkal yang berniat membunuh seorang _godfather_ berbahaya? Ini gila, benar-benar gila.

"Tentu aku masih waras Byun. Lagipula, ini kesempatan emas untuk menaikan kualitas dan pamor kita, bukan?" Luhan kembali menyesap sampanyenya, menelan cairan keruh itu dengan nikmat dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin mendengar ocehan kalian. Begini rencananya; Kita akan menghadapi orang yang berbahaya. Maka dari itu, kita harus mempunyai rencana yang tepat. Aku akan melacak si Richard itu." Luhan mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat dari tas dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa lembar foto ia lempar ke atas meja. Terlihat sebuah figur dua orang pria berambut hitam legam yang tampak berjalan keluar dari sebuah bangunan tua. Salah satu mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam dengan topi di kepalanya. Dan yang lebih tinggi menggunakan kaus putih polos. Baekhyun sedikit menggigit bibir begitu melihat betapa jeleknya resolusi dari hasil jepretan tersebut.

"Great. Kita akan membunuh pria ini." Baekhyun mendengus, terdengar seperti sarkasme.

Luhan mengangguk senang, begitu juga dengan Jongin yang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. "Ya, sepertinya memang great."

"Great dari mana?! Wajahnya saja tidak kelihatan. Kalian tidak waras atau bodoh? Siapapun yang mengambil gambar ini adalah orang yang paling…ugh." Baekhyun mendengus, ia telah kehilangan kata-kata. "Dia mengambil gambarnya dengan apa? Telepon genggam keluaran 2003? Di tahun 2018?"

"Hey, hey, Byunnie, Byun Baekhyun sayangku, dengar aku ya," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Jemari panjang itu merayap naik, menangkup pipi bulat lelaki Byun dan memaksanya menoleh. Membuat tatapan Baekhyun bertemu mata rusa yang melotot lucu. Jantung Jongin berdebar, takut-takut bakal ada adegan ciuman tak terduga yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua hyung homonya itu— Mengingat Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama gila dan tak tertebak.

"Kim Young Min yang memberikan foto itu. Dia juga memberitahu mobil dan tempat yang berkemungkinan menjadi sangkar kelompok Richard. Kita tinggal menunggu di luar gedung atau di jalanan, mengincar seorang pria tinggi, dan tara! Kita menembaknya sampai mati. Mudah kan? Kalaupun itu bukan dia, kita tinggal mempangkas habis orang-orang yang berada di markasnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk tak ikhlas. Pikirannya berdenyut ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan yang seperti menantang maut. Mereka akan melawan kelompok mafia berbahaya. Ini bahkan terdengar lebih susah daripada menertawai lelucon Jongin. Luhan melepaskan tangkupannya. "Kita akan membunuh Richard Park hari ini. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama. Kalian mengerti?"

-TBC-

* * *

Ini fanfic sebenernya udah pernah aku post waktu tahun 2016. tapi karena ada sedikit perubahan alur, jadi aku repost wkwk. semoga menikmati. oh iya jangan lupa review pliiis :( ga semangat aku tuh kalo ga ada review.


End file.
